


Silence is Golden

by TiredDork



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredDork/pseuds/TiredDork
Summary: After her parents kicked her out and her school ostracized her, Maggie is started her new life in midvale. While she may not speak as often as she may want to, she finds she doesn’t need to worry when she meets Alex Danvers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on a trip in Puerto Rico and got an urge to write this up. I hope to update as frequently as I can, as well as keep up with my Fallout fic too. Have fun reading these sweet gays.

“Do you have everything set, Sweetie?”

Maggie turned to her Aunt, nodding her head in affirmation. She turned back to her breakfast, a half-eaten stack of blueberry waffles and a cool glass of oj. The perfect (at least that’s what her aunt says) meal to start out her first day at Midvale High. She continued to stare at what was left of her, until her Aunt Ramona sat down next to her and lifted her chin up.

“Hey now, I know you haven’t had the easiest time back in Blue Springs,” she trailed off, memories of her niece in tears with a large suitcase, her with bruises and black eyes from the bullies at school. She shook her head and continued on, “This is our new adventure now! Knowing you, you’ll knock everyone’s socks off!”

Maggie tried to avoid her Aunt’s gaze, clearing her throat.

“What if they find out about…” she mumbled, her eyes slightly glossing over. Ramona cupped her cheek and smiled warmly at her.

“Things should be different here Maggie. If anyone were to treat you badly just because you’re gay, I’m 1000% sure that there will be people who won’t let that stand, me included.”

The right side of Maggie’s mouth quirked up at that. Reaching over, she hugged her Aunt tightly with a few tears popping out.

Ramona laughed lightly as she rubbed Maggie’s back. “As much as I love a good hug, we should get going yeah?” 

She stood up and brushed her hands against her scrubs, getting out the wrinkles. Maggie started to scarf down her breakfast, a new boom of energy pushing her forward.

————————————————————

The halls of Midvale High had banners of silver and gold, with a wolf mascot right at the center. Trophy cases were filled with placards and trophies, some for sports Maggie didn’t even think could be a school sport. ‘What kinda school has a golf team?...’

She looked around at the different classrooms, the students looking either interested or bored out of their minds. She was completely zoned out from what ever conversation Ramona and the Principal were having. He seemed nice enough when they first walked into his office. Most of the talking was done by Ramona as Maggie tried to quell all her nerves. He simply smiled though when he saw Maggie’s head down, and then offered to walk with them to Maggie’s first class as well as talk about the school with them. 

It was a matter of time before a hand was on her shoulder, turning her towards a class.

The Principal looked at her and smiled warmly. 

“This is the Chemistry lab, right now class 3-1 is in there. This will be the class you’ll be with for the rest of the year.” 

Ramona put her other hand on Maggie, turning her towards her. “You got this kiddo, do you want me to pick you up after?”

Shaking her head, Maggie gave her a little grin with a dimple popping out. She whispered out, “I can walk back,” and gave her a tight hug. After seeing her Aunt say thank you to the Principal and head to the door, Maggie felt all her nerves bunch up in her stomach.

 

“Don’t worry a bit Ms. Sawyer, I have to leave now but I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“...t-thanks sir…”

“Please, Principal J’onzz is fine.”

 

With that and a pat on the back, he left. Leaving Maggie with either opening the door… or running the hell away. As much as the second option called to her, she took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. Whatever the teacher was saying was interrupted, the whole room silent for a beat, before the teacher broke out into a grin.

 

“You must be Maggie! Oh please have a seat next to, hmmm Ah Ha! Right in the back next to Alex!”

 

She nodded her head quickly before going to were they were pointing. She could feel the whole class stare at her, whispering to their neighbors. While sitting down, she got a better look at this ‘Alex’. Short hair buzzed in a undercut, part of it over half of her face. A unbuttoned flannel with a Barenaked Ladies shirt under. Light freckles and hazel eyes- which were now turning to her. Maggie avoided her gaze, feeling her cheek warm up. ‘Come on Sawyer, don’t start getting a crush on the first girl you see!’ she thought as she got out a notebook and started to pay attention to what was being taught. What she wasn’t paying attention to was the small glances Alex was throwing at her.

————————————————————

The whole day went by in a flash. No one really made an effort to talk to Maggie but to their defense, she didn’t look like she wanted to talk at all. Still this was better than any day back at Blue Springs. Maggie tried to talk back then but after everything with her parents and Eliza… talking had no point. What was the point of saying what you wanted if others would shut you down and kick you while they are at it? Maggie was better now that she left and lived with her Aunt but to push the fear and actually talk to people? She would rather be straight. No, she was gonna study her ass off and become the best damn cop out there. That’ll show everyone how wrong they were-

 

“Watch it!”

 

Maggie fell down, the book in her hand landing on the floor. What or rather who she ran into looked down in her, a sneer on his face.

 

“I’ve seen every person in this place but I’ve never seen you… oh wait!”

 

He got down in a squat, head tilting in hand as he gave a smirk that gave Maggie a dreadful feeling in her stomach. She went to grab her notebook but he snatched it before her.

 

“You’re that new girl aren’t you? Maggie was it? Maxwell Lord is the name and might I say I’ve never seen a girl like you…” 

 

If she wasn’t struggling to get her book from her hand, she would have rolled her eyes. She then decided to just leave it with him and book it from school. Well she was gonna do that until he took her arm and turned her to face him. The smell of axe body spray made her want to cough and tell him of but, like usual, the words seemed to fail.

 

“How about we head out through the town, you and me? I’ll even pay to make it truly an offer you can’t refuse.”

 

Maggie could feel all her restraint breaking with his smarmy ass face looking at her like that. Surely, she thought, she could get away with kicking him in the balls. He is holding her hostage right in the middle of the hall. As she decide whether to knee him or not, a voice rang out.

 

“Hey Lord! Leave her alone!”

 

He let Maggie go to turn to the speaker. Maggie just looked away as it was none other than Alex Danvers herself. As well as a blonde girl, looking at her worriedly. Maxwell’s face turned to pure annoyance at the interruption.

 

“Is it so wrong of me to get to know the new girl better?”

 

“It is if you’re harassing her about it, now get out of her before I kick your ass again!”

 

The glare Alex sent at him could have made most grown men wither away into dust. Max just begrudgingly dropped the notebook to the floor, walking away while he muttered insults under his breath. The blonde girl pick up the book and gave it back to Maggie.

 

“Are you really new to this school? I’m Kara and this is my sister Alex! It’s nice to meet a new face!”

 

Kara gave her a blinding smile, making Maggie smile back. She slyly let out a hello before picking up her bookbag. Alex stepped closer to her, eyes softening slightly.

 

“Maggie right? You okay, he didn’t hurt you?”

 

Maggie could feel a blush grow on cheeks. She nodded and started to speedwalk her way to the exit. She could hear whispering behind her.

 

“We should invite-“

“Are you sure? We don’t know-“

“Come on Alex!”

“Fine, geez…”

 

Alex and Kara raced up to catch up with Maggie. Stopping in their tracks, Alex rubbed her neck and mumbled out, “Listen, me and my sis were gonna get some ice cream… wanna come?”

 

Maggie couldn’t tell if the slight blush on Alex’s cheek was her imagination or not. If it was it didn’t matter because she started to feverishly nod her head. She wanted to then back out, but the was thrown a smile right from the girl herself.

 

‘Maybe this won’t be so bad after all’ she thought to herself, letting out a dimpled smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream hangout and some useless gays being useless gays

Maggie followed the pair, a small smile on her face as she heard the sisters lightly bicker. She glanced at Alex specifically. The redhead seemed more loose than before, cracking a grin here and there with a slight laugh in between (‘A cute laugh at that’, Maggie thought). Her presumably little sister Kara, was much more energetic and talkative. She had a slight accent when ever she spoke and tended to speak fast, but Alex paid close attention nonetheless. They both came to a sudden stop in front of an old Jeep, turning both their eyes towards Maggie. Alex got her keys out from her pocket, and explained to her, “The place is right in the middle of the shopping district. After we spend some time there, I can drop you off home if that’s okay with you.”

Maggie gave a quick nod and went in the backseat, with Alex driving and Kara as shotgun. Right as Alex started to pull out of the parking lot, Kara turned her towards Maggie, smiling.

“So Maggie, I’ve never seen you at school before. Not in Midvale either! Where are you from?”

Alex glanced at her, and scolded her gently, “Kar, don’t load her up on questions...”

Maggie looked at the pair and blushed slightly, stuttering as she spook up. 

“It’s fine. Um I’m from Nebraska… I moved here two weeks ago.” 

Regardless of how quietly she spoke, Kara seemed to hear her just fine. She kept asking questions, but not as excitable as before. She got a sense of how shy Maggie was, making sure not to make her uncomfortable. Alex joined in as well, asking about how her classes have went, giving Maggie a look in the mirror that was softer than what Maggie had seen previously. Before they all knew it, they have reacted the ice cream shop.

__________________________________

Bright colors were the first thing that caught a customer’s eyes. The second was the ice creams and toppings at the counter, as well as all the different smells in the air. It wasn’t very packed, but it was quaint like the rest of Midvale. While the girls looked over all the different flavors and options, there was one option that caught Maggie’s attention. In bold letters on a little paper sign “ **NEW FLAVOR: VEGAN VANILLA** ” with a small batch right behind it.

“So are you ready to order?”

“Eh?”

Maggie snapped back to attention, looking at the pair. While the attendant seemed friendly enough, past experiences from before made her throat wanna close up. Yet, she couldn’t ask the other girls to order for her. They have been nice to her already, they don’t need to be involved in “Maggie’s List of Irrational Fears”. She put her hands in her pocket and mumbled out, “I’m good.” Kara just went with it, not wanting to push. Alex, on the other hand, choose a different route. She headed up to the register and ordered.

“Hello, I’ll have one banana split, one cup of cookie dough, and one cup of the vegan ice cream please.”

Thinking that her ears played a trick on her she looks up to see that, yes, the lady was getting out a cup of the vegan ice cream. She scrambled around to find her wallet.

“Here let me pay for it, you don’t-”

“Please, it’s my treat”, Alex said pulling out her own wallet. She gives Maggie a shy smile, with Maggie giving her own. They all get their cups and go out to on of the few tables outside the shop.

___________________________

“So Maggie, are you vegan?” Kara asked as she took bite after bite of her split. Maggie wanted to questioned how she wasn’t getting a brain freeze but decided against it.

“Well… not really. I just like vegan ice cream.”

Alex looked questionably at the ice cream, one of her eyebrows raised.

“It’s vegan, I doubt it taste decent.”

Rolling her eyes, Kara retorted. “Alex, you haven’t even tried it.”

Usually, Maggie would just stay silent and continue to eat her treat but she was feeling a bit more confident around the siblings. She pushed her cup towards Alex, a smirk leaving her lips.

“Wanna try some? It really not that bad.”

The moment that left her mouth, Maggie could feel her brain regretting saying it. As she was about to retract everything, Alex scooped a little bit on her spoon and ate it. 

Kara just watched all this, holding back at laugh at both of the girl’s blushes. She messed with her sister as she asked her, “Well how does it taste?”

Alex just faked a look of disgust, as she went back for more of her cookie dough. 

“The fact that they call that ice cream is a insult.”

That brought out a laugh from Maggie as she snarkily replied, “Yeah right Danvers, you totally liked it.”

Alex started to laugh as well, retorting, “In your dreams, Sawyer.”

While the both of them laughed and blushed, Kara just smiled at them both with knowing eyes.

___________________________

“This is your house?”

Maggie nodded and said a quiet goodbye and thank you to Alex, Kara having fallen into an ice cream coma. She enjoyed the whole hangout, never wanting it to end. But it had to finish. This would just be a one day thing that only happened out of pity for her. At this point she doesn’t know what will even happen at school tomorrow. Who knows if the Danvers Sisters will talk to her again, but it was fun while it lasted. As she walked to the front door, she heard a car door slam open and the sound of footsteps. 

“Wait Maggie!”

Shocked, she turned to Alex. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ was her immediate first thought.

“What wron-“

“Can I-“

They both awkwardly laughed a bit before Maggie gave Alex the floor to speak. The redhead thanked the darkness for hiding her blush as she stuttered out her question.

“I just, uh, I’m wondering if you mind if I ask for your number. You know since your new and all! You might have questions and stuff! Or umm if you want to hang out again, if you want!”

That wasn’t what Maggie expected at all. She started to tear up a bit, her emotions not being able to handle the idea that she actually might have made a friend. She tried to composes herself before speaking up.

“I wouldn’t mind…”

Alex stopped rambling when she heard the soft voice of the girl in front of her. She couldn’t tell if she was just tired or if Maggie was almost crying but she didn’t care. The grin of her face made her heart feel full in such an unexpected way. They swap numbers before they go their separate ways, both smiling like idiots. As Alex enters the car, she notices that not only is Kara awake now but giving her a shit-eating grin as well.

“Well aren’t you glowing.”

“Oh shush Kar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took a bit but now not only is there a new chapter but I have ideas for the rest of them! I finished a lot of my college applications so I have way less worries and way more free time to write!


End file.
